nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Martin Sheen
Overview (3) Mini Bio (1) Multiple Emmy and Golden Globe Award winner Martin Sheen is one of America's most celebrated, colorful, and accomplished actors. Moving flawlessly between artistic mediums, Sheen's acting range is breathtaking. He was born in Dayton, Ohio, to Mary-Ann (Phelan), an Irish immigrant (from Borrisokane, County Tipperary), and Francisco Estevez, a Spanish-born factory worker and machinery inspector (from Parderrubias, Galicia). On the big screen, Sheen has appeared in more than 65 feature films including a star turn as Army Captain Benjamin L. Willard in Francis Ford Coppola's landmark film Αποκάλυψη τώρα! (1979), which brought Sheen worldwide recognition. The film also starred Marlon Brando, Dennis Hopper and Robert Duvall. Other notable credits include Wall Street (1987) (with son Charlie Sheen and Michael Douglas), Academy Award-winning film Gandhi (1982) (with Sir Ben Kingsley), Πιάσε με, αν μπορείς(2002) (with Leonardo DiCaprio and Tom Hanks), Ο Έρωτας του Προέδρου (1995) (withMichael Douglas and Annette Bening) and a Golden Globe nominated breakthrough performance as Timmy Cleary in The Subject Was Roses (1968), a role he originated on Broadway and for which he received a Tony Award nomination as Best Featured Actor. In 2006, the actor played ill-fated cop Oliver Queenan in Martin Scorsese's Academy Award-winning film Ο πληροφοριοδότης (2006) opposite Leonardo DiCaprio, Matt Damon,Jack Nicholson, Mark Wahlberg and Alec Baldwin. The same year, Sheen joined another all-star ensemble cast for the highly acclaimed feature Bobby (2006) written and directed by his son 'Emilio Estevez'. Bobby was nominated for a Golden Globe Award and a SAG Award; and starred Anthony Hopkins,Harry Belafonte, Laurence Fishburne, Sharon Stone, William H. Macy, Elijah Wood, Demi Moore and Heather Graham. For television audiences, Sheen is best recognized for his six-time Emmy nominated performance as President Josiah Bartlet in The West Wing (1999). Sheen won six of his eight Golden Globe nominations as well as an ALMA Award; and two individual SAG Awards; for the White House series. He won the Golden Globe Award for Best Performance by an Actor TV Series Drama in 2001. Of his ten Primetime Emmy nominations, Sheen won for Outstanding Guest Actor in a Comedy Series on the long-running sitcom Murphy Brown (1988) (starring Candice Bergen) in 1994. In addition, he has garnered a Daytime Emmy Award for directing and another for performance. In 2006, Sheen was again nominated for an Emmy for Outstanding Guest Actor in a Comedy Series; this time for the CBS hit comedy Two and a Half Men (2003) starring his son Charlie Sheen. In addition to series television, Sheen has appeared in several important made-for-television movies and mini-series including playing President John F. Kennedy in the television mini-series Kennedy (1983) for which he received a Golden Globe nomination. - IMDb Mini Biography By: Sheen Team Spouse (1) Trade Mark (5) Frequently plays a Presidential or political character involved in the White House. See the The West Wing (1999), Νεκρή Ζώνη (1983), Kennedy (1983), The Missiles of October (1974), Blind Ambition (1979) and Ο Έρωτας του Προέδρου (1995).. He also did the narration in JFK (1991) and is active in politics. Films often reflected His Liberal Political views Intense, serious performances, although he became more loose and humorous in acting style after middle age Probing stare Eloquent inspiring speeches Trivia (51) Born at 8:03 p.m. ET. Father of Charlie Sheen, Emilio Estevez, Renée Estevez and Ramon Estevez. Older brother of actor Joe Estevez. Martin was one of 22 people arrested for crossing over a line established by the Air Force in an anti-militarization protest at California's Vandenberg Air Force base. He was charged with trespassing. 2000 Is a strong advocate for the closing of the School of the Americas, a military base that trains Latin American soldiers (allegedly teaching techniques of torture and political terror). Has been involved in a large protest every year since 1998. Auditioned for the role of Michael Corleone in Ο νονός (1972). Pleaded guilty and was sentenced to three years probation for trespassing at an Air Force base during a protest against the United States building a missile defense system. 2001 Publicly credited Carroll O'Connor for helping his son Charlie to get off drugs and back on the right track. He read one of the scriptures at Carroll's funeral. His mother, Mary Ann Phelan, was an Irish immigrant with IRA connections, and his father, Francisco Estevez, was a Spaniard who came to the U.S. by way of Cuba. Was considered for the recurring role of Sloan on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1993). Stumped in Florida for Democratic gubernatorial candidate Janet Reno in her unsuccessful campaign against sitting Gov. Jeb Bush, June 2002. Reno also drew major support from Rosie O'Donnell and Elton John. Has played American presidents four times; Jed Bartlett on TV series The West Wing(1999), in the TV movie Medusa's Child (1997), as John F. Kennedy in the miniseriesKennedy (1983), and as the "future" president (in a premonition) Greg Stilson in Νεκρή Ζώνη (1983). His admiration for the Rev. Fulton J. Sheen prompted him to adopt the bishop's name for his acting career. His left arm is 3" shorter than his right due to complications during his birth. Is the seventh of ten children His parents met at citizenship school in Dayton Was arrested more than 70 times, mainly for liberal protests. Along with Steve McQueen and James Dean, is mentioned in R.E.M.'s song "Electrolite.". His father, Francisco Estevez, died shortly before the premiere of Blind Ambition (1979). As he was unable to attend the funeral, Martin mourned his father in the scene in which John Dean cries in his jail cell. Has memorized and can sing every single Frank Sinatra song. He can only put his jacket on by flipping it over his head (like Bartlet in The West Wing(1999)). His left arm was crushed by forceps when he was born and he has limited lateral movement. Was nominated for Broadway's 1965 Tony Award as Best Supporting or Featured Actor (Dramatic) for "The Subject Was Roses," a role that he recreated in the film version of the same name, The Subject Was Roses (1968). Due to his commitment to The West Wing (1999), was unable to reprise the role of Robert E. Lee in the Gettysburg (1993) prequel, Gods and Generals (2003). The role was instead played by Lee descendant Robert Duvall, who starred with Sheen in the popular Vietnam War film Αποκάλυψη τώρα! (1979). Has played both Attorney General Robert F. Kennedy in The Missiles of October (1974) and President John F. Kennedy in the mini-series Kennedy (1983), and is one of only three actors to portray both brothers. The other two are Cliff De Young and Kevin Anderson. Ranked #5 on Tropopkin's Top 25 Most Intriguing People #100 Of all the U.S. presidents, he admires Jimmy Carter the most. Is portrayed by James Hayden in The Patricia Neal Story (1981) Suffered a severe heart attack while filming Αποκάλυψη τώρα! (1979). According to friends and family, he is closest to son Charlie than anyone else. Indeed, he and Charlie often appear together on the screen, and Martin has even played Charlie's on-screen father twice. He also appeared as an older "Charlie" in a credit-card commercial. Received an honorary doctor of letters degree from Marquette University (2003) in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, during the dedication of the school's new library (according to the Milwaukee Journal Sentinel web site). As an admirer and supporter of actor James Dean and his legacy, he worked to preserve the high school in Fairmount that Dean attended. In addition, he has visited Fairmount for Dean-related events. 2006 Pursuing a three-year Bachelor of Arts degree in English literature, philosophy, and oceanography at the National University of Ireland (NUIG), Galway, Ireland. Considers his late The West Wing (1999) co-star John Spencer his best friend. Like Spencer, Sheen successfully recovered from drug and alcohol addictions. In 2004, he was listed as an endorser of March for Women's Lives. After learning about this, Feminists for Life, an organization that named him as a "Remarkable Pro-Life Man" in 2001, brought this to his attention, informing him that March for Women's Lives was a pro-choice group. At his request, March for Women's Lives removed his name from their list. Was considered for the role of Sgt.Max Greevey on Law & Order (1990). Never officially changed his real name to his stage one. He is still Ramon Estevez on all identifications and legal documents, and all his children were born under that name. He answers to both names with friends, but his wife first met him as Martin (he did not tell her his real name until weeks later) and as a result she still calls him that. Former father-in-law of Donna Peele, Denise Richards, Paula Abdul, and Brooke Mueller. Grandfather of Taylor Estevez, Paloma Estevez, Lola Rose Sheen, Bob Sheen, Max Sheen, and Cassandra Sheen. Purposely flunked his college entrance exam to the University of Dayton so that he could pursue an acting career instead. His father wholeheartedly disapproved until he had gained popular success, not even seeing Martin act until he saw him on the screen at a drive-in in his hometown of Dayton, Ohio. An opponent of euthanasia, he taped an ad in 2008 urging residents of Washington State to vote no on Initiative 1000, which would allow doctor assisted suicide of terminally ill patients. The initiative passed. One of his earliest successes as an actor was playing the role of Timmy Cleary in the Pulitzer Prize-winning play "The Subject Was Roses" on Broadway, for which he was nominated for the 1965 Tony Award for Supporting or Featured Actor in a Drama. He also played the same role in the 1968 film version. Forty-six years later, in 2010, he again appeared in a production of "The Subject Was Roses," but this time playing the role of John Cleary, Timmy's father (and this time in Los Angeles instead of New York). Lives in Malibu, California. Brother-in-law of Constance Estevez. Uncle of Amanda Estevez, Casey Estevez and Angela Estevez. He has never been nominated for an Academy Award. He has two roles in common with Cliff Robertson. He and Robertson played John F. Kennedy in Kennedy (1983) and PT 109 (1963) respectively. They played Ben Parker inThe Amazing Spider-Man (2012) and Spider-Man (2002) respectively. On the TV Show Who do you think you are? Martin Sheen found some interesting things about his family. He traced some of his fathers ancestors in Spain and found out his fourth great grandfather was a Don who had an extramarital affair with Martins fourth great grandmother and had six kids with her. After doing some more digging, they found out he was a judge and found a court case he tried about a girl who had an affair with a cleric and had an abortion. Unbelievably, while doing the genealogy, it turned out that the girl was also his fourth great-grandmother. 150 years after the court case, their second great grandchildren married each other and became Martins grandparents. Best known by the public for his starring role as Pres. Josiah Bartlet on The West Wing(1999). Acting mentor and friend of Dulé Hill. President Bartlet's habit of forgetting the names of staff is a reference to the fact that Sheen is known to be terrible at remembering the names of cast and crew members. As of 2015, has appeared in five films that were nominated for the Best Picture Oscar:Αποκάλυψη τώρα! (1979), Γκάντι (1982), JFK (1991) Ο πληροφοριοδότης (2006) andSelma (2014). Of those, Γκάντι (1982) and Ο πληροφοριοδότης (2006) are winners in the category. Personal Quotes (14) I love being Spanish as much as I love being Irish, and I really love being Irish. "I love my country enough to suffer its wrath" - on his political activism and arrests for protests. No father could ever be prouder of his son. I hold Charlie's accomplishments dearer than my own. He has been through so much and overcome so much more. Even if he weren't my son he'd still be my best friend. - On son Charlie. I consider myself a liberal Democrat, but I'm against abortion. I adored Mr. Clinton. And he was a fan of The West Wing (1999). For a while, we were given carte Blanche at the White House, which ended when Bush got in - ended for me anyway. When the new administration got into power, all my "West Wing" colleagues were invited there to meet their counterparts. All except me. I was very relieved about that. Whenever I would call for an appointment, whether it was a job or an apartment, and I would give my name, there was always that hesitation and when I'd get there, it was always gone. So I thought, I got enough problems trying to get an acting job, so I invented Martin Sheen. I've never changed my name; it's still Estevez officially. changing his name I never changed it officially. I never will. It's on my driver's license and passport and everything: Ramon Gerard Estevez. I started using Sheen, I thought I'd give it a try, and before I knew it, I started making a living with it and then it was too late. In fact, one of my great regrets is that I didn't keep my name as it was given to me. I knew it bothered my dad. missing out on the role of Michael Corleone in Ο νονός (1972) I was wrong for it but you never pass up an opportunity. I remember saying to Francis Ford Coppola - that was not the first time I had met him - "If you don't use Al Pacino in this part, it would be like benching Joe DiMaggio in his prime." filming The Way (2010) on the Camino di Santiago de Compostela Pilgrimage is structured so it takes you out of your comfort zone. You pack all the things you need and soon you realize it's too heavy and have to start unpacking. Then the transcendence starts on stuff you've packed in your interior life, and you begin opening those closets and cells and dungeons and letting all the people out you've been punishing all your life. the troubles his son Charlie has been experiencing All of us have a repository of emotional life. We have a licence to explore that private pain and bring it public, but only for the purpose of playing a character. It's called emotional memory. This one is very difficult because it's so deeply personal and painful. I was shooting a movie in Rio this summer. I was at a street food place and four boys came up. They were pooling their money to buy something. I said to the counter guy, "Give them whatever they want." One of them, the leader, looked at me and I thought, "My God. That's me as a child." I don't like scary films. I watched Ψυχώ (1960) for the first time recently, alone in the house at night. That was a mistake. I had to call my friend to come over. The last thing that really turned me upside down was De Niro in Οργισμένο είδωλο(1980) - a transcendent performance. It tells us that if you're not able to forgive, this is where you end up: in a dark cell. James Dean had such a powerful effect on my generation. I'd love to have worked with him. I did a TV pilot with Sal Mineo once and I drove him crazy asking about Dean. He'd disappear when he saw me coming. On the last day, he came to my trailer. I said, "Sal, come on in!" He said, "No, no. I just wanted to say goodbye." I said, "Well, it was a pleasure working with you." As he walked away, he looked over his shoulder and said, "He would've liked you." Salary (2) Category:Actor